Glen Hanlon
Glen A. Hanlon (born February 20, 1957 in Brandon, Manitoba, Canada) is a Canadian former National Hockey League goaltender and head coach. Hanlon was formerly head coach of the Washington Capitals. He was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1977 NHL Entry Draft, in the third round (40th overall pick). He has played for the Vancouver Canucks, St. Louis Blues, New York Rangers and Detroit Red Wings. He has also played in the WCHL, Central Hockey League, AHL and IHL. He was an assistant coach for the Canucks and Washington Capitals and head coach of the Portland Pirates. In 1978, he won the Central Hockey League's Rookie of the Year. He was assigned to coach the Belarus hockey team in 2005. He led the team to 10th place at the 2005 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships, and to historic high sixth place at the 2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. He was named "sports man of the year" by major Belarusian sports newspaper "Прессбол" in 2006 . It is notable that he allowed Wayne Gretzky's first NHL goal. In 2009, Hanlon agreed to become the head coach of Dynamo Minsk of the Kontinental Hockey League. Coaching Record 2003-2004 Season After a miserable start to the season, general manager George McPhee fired Bruce Cassidy and hired assistant Glen Hanlon to be the head coach. The rebuilding Washington Capitals went 15-28-11 under Hanlon to finish off the year. 2005-2006 Season With the first round pick Alexander Ovechkin, the Capitals were expected to make some noise. However the team was still very young and struggled to a final season record of 29-41-12. Despite the poor season, Glen Hanlon was guaranteed one more year to help coach a young Capitals team. 2006-2007 Season The 2006-07 Capitals started off right. The club was 8-5-4 by the end of November. However long losing streaks eliminated the Caps chances of making the post-season. They would miss it for the 3rd straight season, and finished off with a 28-40-14 record. Despite a losing record once again, GM McPhee allowed Hanlon to continue on coaching into the 07-08 season. 2007-2008 Season After a great off-season for the Capitals, the team on paper was greatly improved, and went 3-0 to start the 07-08 season. Since then, they have not had consecutive wins, dropping 11 of the last 13. On November 22, 2007 he was fired for the slow start. References Awards & Achievements *'WCHL First All-Star Team (1977)' *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links *Glen Hanlon - Washington Capitals *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com * * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Brandon Travellers players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:New Westminster Bruins players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Dallas Black Hawks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:New York Rangers players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Portland Pirates coaches Category:Washington Capitals coaches Category:Belarussian National Team coaches Category:Jokerit Helsinki coaches Category:Born in 1957 Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster